


The Best Days of My Life

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Starmora, Summer of 69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Anonymous: 38 (I like your laugh) + 92 (I want you to be happy) for the starmora prompts thing ;))))





	The Best Days of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: 38 (I like your laugh) + 92 (I want you to be happy) for the starmora prompts thing ;))))

Ever since the shit with Ego went down and Yondu died, there hasn’t been much to smile about. Sure, Peter likes to say he’s fine, but he isn’t. It’s been harder for him to get hyped about missions. For the first few days, it was hard for him to get out of bed.

“Come on, Quill,“ Rocket shouts from the cockpit. His room, the captain’s room, is just off the ladder. He used to love waking up to Gamora’s soft footfalls and watching her ass sway as she climbed the stairs. Now, he pretends he’s asleep so she won’t come to check on him and see the tear tracks that are probably etched into his cheeks by now.

“Quill, we have arrived on Knowhere,“ Drax’s booming voice echoes through the ship, which still isn’t big enough to fit all of them comfortably. “Drowning in alcohol will help with your silent brooding.”

Peter squeezes his eyes shut, only opening them when he feels vines wrapping around the fingers dangling over the side of his bed. Big brown eyes look up at him, blinking owlishly every once in a while. “I am Groot?”

“I’m fine, Groot,“ Peter says with a small smile as he lifts the tree-child by his vines and set him on his knee. “You wanna listen to some music?“

“I am Groot!“

“Alright,“ Peter hands the Zune over to Groot, watching as the awe spreads across the tree’s face. It’s amazing what music can do. “You pick this time.“

“I am Groot!“

_I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime_

Peter closes his eyes. ‘ _Pete, yer boy’s got good taste._ ′ The Terran can almost hear Yondu’s voice in his mind. ‘ _You raised the kid right._ ’

He looks down at the baby _Flora colossus_ and smiles for the first time in almost a week.

_Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever_

“Peter?” The Terran looks up at Gamora. She’s standing in the door to his room, watching as Groot jumps off of his lap and begins to dance. The tune doesn’t seem to be a dancing song, like Redbone’s _Come and Get Your Love_. “You’re not going with the others? I can watch Groot if you want me to.“

Gamora’s voice sounds soft as she comes into the room. She steps like a deer in a wolf’s den, slow controlled steps that bring her closer by a few inches at a time. Peter stands up and his smile is back, but softer in a way that’s different from the ones he gives Groot when they discover a new song together.

He ignores her question and holds out a hand. “Can I have this dance?“

_Spent my evenings down at the drive-in  
And that’s when I met you_

She gives him a small smile in response and takes his hand. He wraps one arm around her waist and puts the other in hers. They sway back and forth until something bubbles up inside him.

_Fuck, am I going to throw up? She’ll kill me if I–_

Peter’s thoughts cut off when the bubbling overflows into laughter and he can’t stop.

_Standin’ on your mama’s porch  
You told me that you’d wait forever_

It spills out the same way vomit does, but Gamora’s echoing smile is like a light in the dark and he can’t stop. He hasn’t felt this since they saved the galaxy the first time. Since he almost kissed her on Knowhere and got a knife to the throat.

They stop dancing, but the music plays on and he can’t stop. The lyrics hit his heart and he leans his head against hers, silver scars soft against his skin.

 _Oh and when you held my hand_  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

 _“_ I like your laugh.” Gamora’s voice sounds soft against the harshness of Peter’s guffawing. “I’ve missed it these past few days.” She’s always softer when it’s just them… and Groot, but the baby tree is immersed in the music too much to really understand what’s going on. _  
_

This unspoken thing has been going on for a long time, but it doesn’t need to be said. They both understand what’s between them but sometimes it’s hard. Peter had just lost both his biological father and the man who raised him to be who he is today.

_And now the times are changin’  
Look at everything that’s come and gone_

The Terran jumps when Gamora’s hand comes to rest on his cheek. His 5 o’clock shadow that never really seems to go away. Her brown eyes remind him of Hershey’s chocolate. Soft and strong but warm and inviting. He’s probably not in his right mind right now, which he never is when the two of them are this close.

“Gamora?“ His breath makes the small strands of black and pink hair dance. “What are we doing?”

She smiles at him, one of those soft ones that make him think she’s either going to die by knife or by his heart exploding.

“I just want you to be happy.” She begins to sway with him again, moving them around the cramped room, dodging the still dancing tree-child. “And dancing makes you happy.”

_Standin’ on your mama’s porch  
You told me that it’d last forever_

He pulls her to him, a tear sliding down his cheek. “You make me happy. The Guardians.“ Peter shakes his head, “I’m sorry I’ve seemed distant.“

“You just lost the most important person in your life. You’re allowed to grieve.“ She tucks her head against his chest, listening to his human heartbeat follow the rhythm of the song. “But remember that we’ll be here when you’re ready to come back.” She smiles up at him. “But for now, I think dancing is okay.“

“Thanks, Gamora.“

 _Oh, and when you held my hand_  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

**_This is my first time writing Starmora. I’m sorry if I didn’t get the characters right but I love soft Starmora and baby Groot with music._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Starmora. I’m sorry if I didn’t get the characters right but I love soft Starmora and baby Groot with music.


End file.
